Interest
by SakuraGaara
Summary: I was well aware of how smart I was, how strong I was. It seems others were aware of that too. Ah hell!
1. I am Sakura

SG: Hey everyone! It's been a REALLY long time since any of you have heard from me but I have decided to get my lazy brain to figure out what I want to do with my stories. I'm pretty much gonna go through my stories and either get rid of them or rewrite them like I did with A Pink Christmas. So this one is basically my first, rather pathetic attempt at a Sakura/Itachi fic. If I'm making anyone from Akatsuki too OCC…TELL ME!! I have yet to see an episode with Konan, Deidara and Tobi and a little constructive criticism is welcome but please kinda refrain from any profanity like saying this story is a piece of shit. Yeah that is not the kinda thing most authors want to read about their story. So just make suggestions not blunt rudeness. And once again I am rambling…….just enjoy the show…story...thing…

In all honesty it shouldn't have been that surprising. I knew exactly how strong I was, I knew exactly how intelligent I was. But still, Akatsuki? You've got to be freaking kidding me.

Yet there they were, standing there so calmly it was irritating.

I knew who they were, don't get me wrong, I knew. Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi. I knew their strengths, I knew their capabilities and yet I stood there like a complete idiot. Perfect, couldn't get any better.

But then the taller one began to speak and I completely believed that whatever god there was hated me.

"Haruno Sakura, your presence has been "requested" by our leader." He chuckled when he put the emphasis on requested. I thought I heard his partner sigh.

I reached behind me and saw them both tense and I smiled a sugary sweet smile that would have made any other ninja's skin crawl. Slowly, I pulled out the fingerless gloves I had specially developed for an occasion such as this.

"And if I refuse?"

Okay, I admit it, that was a stupid question, but apparently I had taken to playing dumb.

It appeared they thought so as well. Kisame positively roared with laughter and I believe Itachi even let out a wry chuckle. I frowned.

"Glad to see I amuse you." Okay, maybe I could use this to my advantage. I slowly began to back away towards the forest and I was infuriated to see that every centimetre I slid back they stepped forward.

Okay, maybe not, but at least I tried. I could tell Itachi was getting irritated with this little game of two steps forward, three steps back and if there was one thing I learned it was not to piss off an Uchiha.

"Little girl, if you will not come to us, we shall come to you." Huh, Kisame was impatient too. Lovely.

I grinned and put my hands behind my back. I was at the forest edge now and I planned to use that for what little advantage I did have. Wait, I didn't have an advantage. Shit.

"Well, I guess you're just going to have to catch me."

I whipped out the shuriken I had and leapt backwards into the trees. So fight or flight huh?

I choose life.

I turned in mid air and bolted full tilt in between the tree branches. I rocketed around, under and between the foliage, reducing everything to a green blur around me. I shrieked when an explosion went off where I had been a second ago.

Deidara.

"This is so not fair! If you want to fight I want a one on one!" I griped as I ran. Seriously, ganging up on me was low, even for Akatsuki. I frowned; apparently I was bigger threat than I had originally thought.

I reeled back from the place I had been running when who else but Uchiha Itachi pops up right in front of me! I wheeled around and tried to bolt again but was stopped by a cold hand planted firmly on my wrist. He wrenched me around to face him.

"You wanted one opponent, so here I am."

Ah fuck.

The icy fingers released me and I streaked back a couple feet. Well this day couldn't get any better couldn't it?

I had seconds to throw myself to side, because he had lunged towards me so suddenly he was almost a blur. Oh come on! This was no better than having all three of them attacking me!

Up and down, side to side, lunge, fall back, block and attack. There really was nothing more that I could do really. It was a fight to be on the defensive. I couldn't really even remember why the wanted me so bad. Oh yeah, that's right. I'm smart and strong. Not strong enough apparently.

I was actually getting pretty confident, for the entire time we had been fighting, I hadn't backed down, I hadn't lost, obviously, and I hadn't looked into his eyes.

But he was getting impatient again. Ah hell, I am so dead again.

"Sakura."

And that was my downfall, the bastard broke my concentration and my eyes snapped up to his face in shock. Have I mentioned I hate my life? I felt like my mind was being pulled into his eyes, there was nothing else and I knew I was in some seriously deep shit.

Then the world went black and crimson. I stood shakily, and looked around. I knew this, I studied for hours upon hours on this exact scenario, and I should be able to beat it right? Right?

I suddenly took off in an easterly direction and I tried to stop, but apparently I wasn't allowed. I knew where he wanted me to be, what he wanted me to see and I wasn't having it. Too bad he had other ideas.

I was looking upon a younger version of myself pleading, screeching with Sasuke to stay with me, that I loved him, I would go anywhere for him. But instead of feeling terrible, I felt disgusted with myself, that I would throw myself that willingly at him. I watched him knock me out and a little voice in my head told me over and over again in a malicious tone that I was weak, I was stupid, no one would ever love me.

The world shifted and instead of being on the edge of the scene I was in the center of it. Everyone's attention shifted to me and I could feel the hate and malice and anger radiating from them. Did I mention that everyone included Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Tsunade, Sasuke,, Neji, everyone I had ever known in my entire life was in a gigantic circle around me.

"You're weak Sakura."

"You always will be."

"You can't change your destiny."

"You're ugly."

"No one will ever want you."

"You will never be a proper shinobi."

Childishly, I covered my ears all the while chanting over and over in a small voice that it wasn't true, they loved me, it would be okay.

"I will never love you."

"I hate you."

Oddly enough, Naruto's words didn't shatter me. It just royally and extremely pissed me off and the only one I could think of that could ever make him say that was Itachi. I growled. I raised my hands and focused all of my chakra into my mind and literally screeched;

"KAI!"

And just like that, it was over. I lied on the forest floor face up, staring at the one patch of blue light directly in front of me. I laughed lightly and smiled I had won. Well not really, but in my mind that was victory enough. I turned my head to the side and I saw he was crouched beside me, looking at me with an almost curious look on his face.

"Who are you?"

I grinned, as if he didn't know. I admit that sounds bad but hey! They were after me for pete's sake! Slowly, methodically I grabbed the kunai I had strapped to my upper thigh. The one with the paper bomb. I love paper bombs, so effective.

"I am Haruno Sakura."

With one jerking movement I plunged the kunai through his hand and into the tree it was resting against. I heard him hiss momentarily before I mustered the last of my stamina and leapt away. I felt the heat against me back and I screeched as I was blown into a tree.

Way to go Sakura! Your amazing plan totally backfired! And the I blacked out feeling like I was floating.

Alrighty then, let me know what you think and in order to do that you must review.

SO DO IT!


	2. Minutes Like Hours

Alright! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! I can't tell you how happy I was by the reviews I got, even though I didn't get many, it was still a major confidence booster! I love it when people appreciate the things that I do and it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside and I sit there staring at computer while my mother wonders if I'm sane…anyways thanks a whole bunch for the reviews and I hope you review again! And to the reviewer whose name escapes me, thank you for the wonderful comment about Sakura's personality! To tell the truth I actually modeled some of her personality after me, but thank you for that review!

The floating, drifting feeling stopped and it was only after I stopped to think about it I realized it was a bad thing. A very, very bad thing. Ah hell. Again.

I opened my eyes slowly, and sat up in the same sluggish pace. It appeared that I was in some sort of prison cell, it was dark, damp and, there really was no other word for it, grey.

The sad thing was I knew exactly who would be waiting for me when I was coherent. Needless to say, I wasn't disappointed. There he sat looking completely unnerved, and looking like I had never stabbed a knife through his hand.

Okay, I admit it, it pissed me off. But then again, my spirits lifted when I saw he cradled his left hand slightly in his other. That's right, one point for Sakura!

"Kunoichi."

The bastard had the nerve to interrupt my mental happy dance! How dare he! I glared at him venomously and I was miffed, okay a little more than miffed, to see he hadn't even flinched.

"You try my patience." I literally swelled with anger.

"How can I try your "patience". I lifted my hands into quotation marks. "When you haven't even given me a question to answer!" he smirked at me. The nerve of him!

"But I did, little kuniochi, it was you who chose not to answer."

Now I was confused. When did he ask a question? I remember no such question being applied to me!? He must have done it while I was inspecting his hand for damage. Well don't I feel stupid now. Have I mentioned I hate him?

"Okay, first things first, I have a name which I am pretty sure you know. Second, if I'm going to answer I'll need to hear the question again."

He seemed to humour me. I think.

"Of course, little kuniochi." I visibly bristled and it amused him. "My leader seeks an audience with you immediately, it is your choice to accept it."

I have to admit it, I wasn't sure if this was a trap or not. I sighed, here I go again with the stupid questions.

"I know this sounds idiotic, but what if I would prefer not to?" He eyed me with an air of obvious exasperation.

"Then you are to be killed on the spot." I snorted.

"Oh how original, how did I not see that one coming." I said sarcastically. He chuckled wryly.

"I have to admit, it is a little obvious."

I stared at him. Did he just agree with me? Do not tell me Uchiha Itachi, just agreed with me.

"Are you fucking with my mind?" The words slipped out before I could pull them back in. Well shit, I'm going to die anyway now. It seemed to amuse him even more and before I knew it he was standing directly in front of me with my chin cupped in his hand.

"I assure you, Sakura, I am not fucking with your mind." I noticed that weird glint in his eye and I was sure of it. He was fucking with my mind! He totally lied to me! I stopped myself mentally. Why did I care? Maybe he was the only one I could have an intelligent conversation with, sure that had to be it.

"Alright, I'll go to this meeting of his and we'll see how it goes from there." I jerked away from him The mirth in his eyes only seemed to deepen and it vexed me as much as it horrified me. I had started a deadly mind game with Uchiha Itachi, and that was a sure fire way to get me killed. Ah, hell!

He turned and opened the door with a simple surge of chakra from his finger tips. I stored that information away for later, I might need that if I was brought back to this place. I followed his fast pace easily and I was immensely proud of myself for it. As we walked I tried to memorize where he were going in case it led to a possible escape route.

It didn't really work. This place was like an underground maze of sorts. I sighed and batted my bangs out of my face and for about the millionth time I cursed its color. I have no idea why, I just hated it. I glared hatefully at the pink strands and I almost ran straight into Itachi. I chuckled nervously and stepped back. He knocked on the ornate bronze door in front of us and I heard a soft voice call "Enter.". I had no idea why the voice terrified me, maybe it was the tone, promising death. I squared my shoulders and locked my jaw. I was not backing down! Bring it!

Itachi opened the door slowly as if to build suspense and I had the overwhelming urge to smack him. Hesitantly I walked in after him into what seemed complete darkness. Okay, this creeped me out a little bit.

A soft laugh emanated directly to my left and I whirled around groping for my weapons, only to be welcomed with an empty hand. Shit.

"Thank you Itachi. You may depart."

He nodded tersely and strode out of the room. Hmm, it seemed Itachi wasn't particularly fond of this leader. Interesting, I might be able to use that.

"Haruno Sakura." Stupidly, I answered back.

"Yes?" I was rewarded with another soft laugh, and chills ran down my spine.

"I am the leader of Akatsuki, as you have guessed. I have brought forth a proposition for you."

He seemed to pause for dramatic effect, and damn it, it was sure as hell working!

"I want you to become a member of the Akatsuki, to help me achieve the beautiful world I strive to create."

I was dumbfounded. What the freaking hell!! I mentally smacked myself, I had to be serious about this. I had to think, to plan carefully and tread lightly. I nodded slowly to myself.

"What do the Tailed Beasts have to do with this plan?" He smiled from the shadows and all I could see were gleaming white teeth and it terrified me, no sense in lying about it. I swear if there could be a human Cheshire cat, he would be it.

"They play and key role in achieving my goals. Of course you would have to capture your own host vessels, such as Uzumaki Naruto."

I stiffened. This was crossing the fucking line. I could feel what little chakra I had boiling under my skin, itching to blow his head off with one punch.

"No." My denial rang clear and true. I was not going to hunt down and initially kill my best friend, and essentially my brother. Then something strange started happening.

I could feel it, deep inside me, a small rumbling resounding within the depths of my mind. It burned with a raw passion, and I wanted desperately to unleash it, but I was terrified of doing so. The heat, the burning, raw heat was almost painful. It felt like someone was searing my soul, baking my insides. I stifled it back, I would discover this later. I started panting quietly, it was taking all of my concentration and I could feel a light sheen of sweat on my forehead.

He was gazing at me with a small, knowing smirk. I glared at him. Was he doing this? Something told me that no, it wasn't him.

"Then I am afraid I will have to punish you for your insolence in the presence of a god." He didn't even lift a finger before I felt the blood trickling out of my mouth.

It exploded everywhere. I dropped to the floor. The pain was so intense, it was emanating from my heart, my lungs, my brain, even my fingertips. I shrieked and scrabbled at my chest trying to block it, when I noticed the gaping hole in which my fingers had buried themselves in. I screamed louder, terrified animalistic screams that seemed to radiate through my bones. I had no idea how long I lied there, minutes like hours seemed to stretch upon time.

"Enough."

Miraculously it stopped. The blood still flowed, hot and wet down my body but the intense, searing pain had cleared and I was able to think again.

"As your wish Haruno Sakura, I will cease the hunting of the Tailed Beasts so long as you are with us." I could barely lift my head to nod slightly.

"You may leave."

It took many tries before I could stand and even then I could only move so fast. By the time I got to the door at least half of the blood was dried. I put all of my weight against the heavy door and I dropped out of it and into a very surprised Itachi. I looked up at him slowly and smiled.

"I won."

And then I promptly collapsed.

Okay everybody, let me know what you think and thank you for the awesome reviews but I need more! And be warned, I am an essentially lazy creature and I don't usually like to update, which is kind of redundant, so please review even if it is stuff like good job.

PRESS THE BUTTON!


	3. A Point for the Uchiha

Alright!! I am back! Again! Hey guys, I'm having a bit of a problem with the lack of reviews here. Seriously, lots of people have read it but STILL refuse to review, I mean come on!! At least give me some incentive to how you think this is going along! Sorry for the crappy update times, I always end up writing a chapter and then promptly forgetting about it or getting lazy or have no idea what I'm going to be doing for the next chapter. So I apologize for that, anyway enjoy and LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK GODDAMNIT!

Most people when they have been seriously injured, like I am at this particular moment, are comforted by the fact that when they wake up, they will be greeted by family and friends. I have no such comfort. I totally expected some half assed bastard, cough ITACHI cough, to wake me up, tell me to heal myself and then be on his merry way.

So you can imagine my complete and utter surprise when I woke in to see a blue haired female tending to the gaping hole in my chest. Except it wasn't a grotesque pit of flesh, because well, I couldn't see it through the sterile white bandage she had placed on it moments before I had woken up and pretty much spazzed and leapt out of the bed. It seems like a good time to point out I am now lying on the floor in a heap of frazzled nerves ugly pain.

I would like to point out that the woman I identified as Konan was staring at me, obviously trying no to look at me as if I was mentally handicapped.

"Unless you want to open that back up again, I suggest you get your ass back up here."

She wasn't cruel as she said it, in fact she sounded like an exasperated mother trying to get her child to stay put and not run after the ice cream man. The amused smile didn't make her look any more menacing either.

I struggled to get vertical, my legs feeling like jelly for lying down for so long. I fought with my body and I won.

Before I crashed to the floor again.

Konan giggled and walked over to me gracefully and grabbed my hand to pull me up. I couldn't help but grin at her as she led me back to the bed I had been lying on. I sat on the edge and assessed how much chakra I had left. To my disbelief I had a rather substantial amount.

"Itachi decided you should have your chakra to heal yourself before Kisame drained you again."

I blinked rather stupidly at her.

"Itachi did? The biggest jerk in existence?" Konan laughed and nodded before telling me to heal myself and walking out the door. Again I noticed she had pushed a small amount of chakra into the door. What was with that? I pushed the idea of the door into the back of my head. My chest was really hurting and my breathing was laboured.

I let the familiar hum of my healing chakra sooth me, as I slowly healed my body. I lost track of time, forgetting where I was for a time. It was an absence I welcomed wholeheartedly.

Silly me.

It was dark when I had finished and I felt wonderful, and, as expected, a little tired. I surveyed the room and scrounged for weapons. I was delighted in finding some hidden in the walls and the floor boards. I walked to the window. Now to inspect the wards I had noticed while searching the room.

The looked like ordinary wards, the basic jutsu. I reached a glowing hand to touch them when a soft voice interrupted me from behind.

"I wouldn't touch those, Sa ku ra." He purred, I swear to fucking god he literally purred, breaking my name into distinctive syllables. I tried not to shudder, I really did! I whirled around to tell him to fuck off or to fuck me, I wasn't sure which, but I was distracted. He was too close, much too close.

I backed up a bit, glaring at him. How dare he put me in such a compromising position? How dare he have gorgeous crimson pinwheel eyes? How dare he have such pretty hair that I wanted to run my fingers through it…hey no, no, no, no Sakura! Bad! He filled the gap I had placed between us in one stride, effectively pinning me against the wall. The movement was obviously meant to antagonize me. I decided at this moment that I officially hated Uchiha men.

"And if I did?" I was proud to hear that my voice didn't break or tremble.

He chuckled and placed his hands on either side of my waist and moved forward. If I moved my head to the right in the slightest I would have kissed him. It was getting increasingly hard to concentrate, the heat of his hands burning through the thin fabric of my clothes.

"You may not have any chakra left to function." I could feel his warm breath caressing my lips. His eyes moved down to my mouth and I swear I saw his eyes darken before he dragged them back up to my eyes.

I glared; two could play at this game. I shifted so one of my legs was between his, my chest pressed against him. I smirked when I heard him hiss. Hmm, so I had the same effect on him as he did on me. Interesting. My brief stay here might worthwhile. Now don't get me wrong I'm not a whore, but the idea of driving Uchiha Itachi up the fucking wall was extremely enticing.

"But why should I have to? Hmm,I ta chi? What if I decided to simply drop dead, which would certainly put a snag in your leader's plans wouldn't it?"

He smirked and moved so his mouth was level with my ear.

"Then we will simply destroy all that you cherish."

I stiffened considerably. Oh. No. He. Didn't. My anger only seemed to amuse him and of course that only spiked the murderous thoughts I had been entertaining.

"Do not forget your place Sakura." He pushed away from me and a part of me, an overwhelming part, pined for his presence. What the fuck Sakura! You've only known him for not even a day! Get a hold of yourself!

I leaned back against the stone wall, the jagged rock digging into my back. I wasn't uncomfortable, the mild sting brought with it clarity, which I desperately needed in order to be able to stand my ground

I crossed my arms and glared up at him from underneath my hair. My entire posture screamed defiance and I was inwardly delighted to see him bristle slightly.

"Neither should you Uchiha, neither should you."

That statement had the opposite effect on him than I had intended. I wanted him to rush up to me and grab my throat. I wanted him to get close enough to that blasted window. Instead the bastard chuckled and told me Kisame would be in momentarily to drain me of my chakra.

The moment the door clicked shut behind him I let myself laugh slightly. No matter, Kisame had a rather enormous amount of chakra in him, more than Itachi.

True to his word, within minutes the faint _tak_ of sandaled feet could be heard getting closer and closer. I braced myself. If I pulled this off correctly I would emerge relatively unscathed, with more than enough chakra for a three day sprint.

The blue skinned nin waltzed in with a complete air of supreme confidence. Awe, too bad for him. He leered at me and I arranged my features into a scowl, my body language insinuating that I was completely defenceless.

"Hey kunoichi, time to say goodbye to all that chakra."

He was just too cheery about this, I almost laughed. The change between his moods would be drastic in the next minute or so. I lifted my chin and pouted angrily.

"Just get it over with."

He chuckled at my tone, and moved forward. I watched his steps carefully. One, two, three, four, five. I needed to move at the ninth step. Seven, he was close. Eight, directly in front of me now. Nine.

I grabbed him by his cloak, jerking him off balance. I pushed chakra into my arms and flung him directly into the wards beside me. He snarled before the wards began to drain him of his chakra, and his consciousness. I smiled down at him sweetly. I jerked open the window and placed one foot on the window sill.

"Sweet dreams."

I shot into the air like hell was chasing me, which it probably would within the next ten minutes or so. I pushed chakra into my legs and rocketed into the forest and immersed myself in the emerald foliage. For six minutes exactly I was ran completely alone until I felt the powerful chakra signatures that were Sasori, Deidara and Itachi.

Shit! Four minutes, early. Four freaking minutes! The loss of that precious time, that unbelievably precious time, was so mind numbingly heart breaking that I wanted to break down and cry. I wanted to fall to the forest floor and keen in misery. Instead I took out all of my anger, my frustration out on those who had caused it.

I stopped and whirled around and waited. Simply waited. They appeared suddenly, about 30 feet away from me. I could see the confusion completely unhidden on the blondes face. They were wondering why I had stopped obviously, Sasori and Itachi more practiced in the art of deception.

I stood patiently. I would wait for them to come to me. And come they did. Itachi glanced to his left at the redhead.

"Sasori."

He nodded and walked calmly forward until he was little more than 15 feet away. It was a distance we could both easily leap in a second. That was okay with me.

He made the first move. Slowly, almost methodically, he pulled on the glowing blue chakra strings that were plain on his fingers. I flicked my eyes to the right, before the menacing puppet streaked toward me. I moved toward it, knowing that if I moved anywhere else it would it manoeuvre itself behind me. I met it head on and shattered it with a chakra enhanced fist.

Too easy.

Sasori darted to my side, kunai in both hands. I brought my own up to deflect them. I whirled, trying to get his open side, but he spun too, catching me slightly on the hip with the gleaming steel. I sucked in a breath. I leapt backwards and he followed. I was a little confused, Sasori was a puppet master. Surely, he would have at least sent in another one, after the first I had destroyed.

That's when I saw it.

It came at me with full speed and it backhanded me into and through many trees. I stood defiantly. I was numb to the pain, I couldn't feel it anymore.

At this moment in time, I was a true shinobi. Note that this will probably change the moment I'm out of danger.

All at once, different strategies ran through my head with blinding speed. Sasori was a puppet himself, with a human heart in a cavity in his wooden chest. I could simply shove my hand through and crush the heart, thus the end of Sasori. Not very subtle, but effective, it would serve its purpose.

I flew toward him at an incredible speed I had no idea I had possessed. My heart sped, please, please let this work. As I ran I grabbed the chakra strings and pulled yanking him toward me. As he lurched I launched my fist toward him, and did as I had planned what I had been trained to do. I crushed his life in my hands. I could feel the fluids and the blood drip down my fingers. I pulled my hand from the destroyed cavity. I looked up, surprised at how dark it was. It seemed like it had taken minutes, rather than hours. Then again, I never really did pay attention to my surroundings while I fought, Shikamaru would chastise me for that later.

I was shocked to see the look of rage upon Deidara's feminine features. Ah yes, Sasori had been his partner. He plunged his hands into his pockets. My eyes widened, ah hell! I bolted, what other choice did I have right?

"You're going to die you little bitch!

I believed him. I completely and totally believed him. The worst part was, I didn't seem to mind this time. And that scared the shit out of me.

I pushed what little chakra I could spare into my legs and grimaced when they protested. I pulled out a soldier pill and popped it into my mouth. I screwed my face up at the brittle taste. Ew much? A massive explosion directly in front of me forced me out of my thoughts. I veered to the left and was met with Itachi blocking my path. I leapt backwards and spun around Deidara, who had appeared behind me. I growled.

"Oh come on! Can you people not give me a break? Or at least fight fair!" I screeched as I ran deeper into the forest, jumping from branch to branch. I heard a chuckle behind me, before Deidara leapt of his bird in front of me. He grabbed my throat and slammed me into a tree.

Okay, ow.

"Silly little girl, we don't fight fair." His grip on my throat tightened considerably. I could see beneath the mocking exterior he was pissed. Majorly. I growled deep in my throat.

"We then neither will I." I managed to choke out before I pushed chakra into my legs and pushed of from the trunk and into him, successfully achieving what I wanted. I stood with my hands behind my back, trying to quickly mould it into small circles. I smirked. He wanted to fight dirty, well I could too. I leapt back and released what I had been holding. Small balls of explosive clay flew toward the two and I heard Deidara curse before he was immersed in the explosion. I searched through the haze with my chakra senses. I frowned, he was still alive. Oh well, he would die without medical attention.

I smiled. It was immediately wiped from my face as Itachi walked slowly, calmly toward me. I wanted to groan in frustration, why couldn't he just go a freaking way! Like seriously!

"Sakura."

In one moment of exhaustion I stupidly looked up and into his eyes. My thought before I was sucked into the world of Mangekyou one day I'm going to look back on this and LAUGH.

The moment I landed in the world he had created for me, I knew where I was. Did I like it? Nope. It figures he would bring me to the place where Sasuke had left me, that stupid bench. Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Tsunade, Kakashi, Tenten, Neji, and Hinata, they were all there. They looked friendly. It was when I went to hug Naruto, his features changed; now they were furious and in all honesty it terrified me. He spat out my name and lunged, catching me in an iron grip.

What the hell! If he wanted to inflict physical pain on me, he could have done that without the illusion. Naruto started to whisper things to me in my ear. I blanched upon hearing them.

"We all hate you Sakura, especially me. You're weak to get yourself captured, absolutely pathetic. Sasuke was right to leave you, I would have. You'll never be a proper kunoichi, there's nothing special about you. No bloodline limit, no demon, no specialty. The only thing you can do is heal. You don't have to be a kunoichi to do that. Nobody cares about you; your parents never did when they were alive. They still don't in death."

That last line hit hard and fast. At that moment I hated Itachi. I wanted to hurt him, torture him, and kill him. The animalistic lust for the kill was pounding through my veins. A red haze cloaked my eyes, drowning out everything in my sight except for an endless sea of red.

"Kai." My voice came out in a guttural snarl. I felt a burst of power that was painful, exhilarating and definitely NOT MINE.

Released from the genjutsu, I frantically pushed the frightening aura back into the confines of my mind, locking it there. I was on my back on the forest floor with an intrigued Uchiha standing over me. I laughed and spat up a little blood in his face.

"Okay, one point for you." I rasped out. And for the third time in my life, I passed out.

I know she seems to be doing that a lot but hey, she's tired and hurt, I would want to faint too! So review, let me know what you think or give me an idea.


End file.
